conception_please_have_my_babyfandomcom-20200214-history
Conception: Ore no Kodomo o Undekure!
Plot The story of the game revolves around Itsuki, a high school student who finds out on the day of his graduation ceremony that his cousin and childhood friend Mahiru is pregnant. Immediately afterward, Itsuki and Mahiru are taken to a magical world called Granbania, which is currently being invaded by monsters. The only people who can fight and exorcise the monsters are the "star children," and the star children can only be produced by the 12 "shrine maidens of the constellations." In order to defeat the monsters and return to his own world, Itsuki must father the star children with the maidens. Reception It's difficult to interpret how popular the game has been as there have been few records on how popular the game has been. Chances are because of the title appears as offputting to many, there has not been much widespread about the game. What makes it more difficult to interpret is that the game is within its country (Japan) therefore most reception is likely to be recorded in Japan but to a small scale. There is, however, more opinionated views on it's sequel, Conception II: Children of the seven stars, because it has been published in Japan and Europe. Gameplay The game is role-play based with sim dating features; and the focus of the game is to bond with 12 different girls, who each represent the Zodiac sign and the characters goal is to produce star children which are then later led into dungeons to explore and battle 'impurities'. As for Star children; they are made by pouring energy from Itsuki into one of the twelve star maidens by physical contact of the hand. As for battling in dungeons, the gameplay is turn based and the player, Itsuki will be accompanied by the star children to battle monsters. For the gameplay, you'll have altogether 12 star children, divided into four groups. Then in battle, you must position the characters to either strike at the weak point or to build up chains for longer battles. Note that loner battles gives more EXP points and rewards; however you do have the choice of making the battle automatic, including setting up teams of star children. Also, not all horoscope bosses need to be defeated and neither will defeating them all will give any rewards. It's possible to just play through one from each season, unlock the final dungeon and beat the game. As for the gameplay twelve star maidens, you can interact with them when your character isn't present in dungeons/labyrinths. This part of the game is more related to RPG dating sim games, and you can choose out of the maidens which one you would like to visit. This is very similar to the sequel , apart from there are less females and battles are shortened to a degree. As well, creating star children can be done by choosing a maiden-which later you can choose more than one to do it with-and the stronger the bond with the heroine, the stronger the star children will be. Role of the Dungeons There are at least 12 bosses available in the game and there are four dungeons; each corresponding to a season. Each dungeon has a common amount of 10 floors and then splits into three paths that correspond to each Zodiac of that season. The branch paths are 5 floors long, and after beating one of them, the enemies in the dungeon will get stronger, which would mean you'd have to tackle a dungeon of a different season to balance it out. If a death occurs, you are transported straight to town, with 20% of cash lost. Although you can save at anytime in a dungeon. Trivia * The beginning of the story is much alike to Trinity Seven, which has the story of a boy who is transported to a unknown world and was living with his cousin, alike to Itsuki. * Arata Kasuga and Itsuki have a similar appearance and story. They both live with their cousin, have a slim build, similar hair and eye colour.